


I Love You No Matter What

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Supportive Parent, Unbeta'd, yay for suga's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi's mother visits him and his roommate. She learns something quickly about their 'platonic' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiyomo, with every right, knew every single thing about her son, from the top of his pretty head to the little toes of his feet. She was the one who brought Koushi to this world after all.

She would not forget how her sweet little Koushi had sucked on his thumb when he was still a baby. She was also there to support and encourage him when he started playing volleyball at the age of nine. Nor would she forget the first time he cried on her shoulder because another kid had pushed him and he had garnered a scrape on the knee. She also knew that her Koushi loved spicy food, that he preferred light colors to dark colors, that he vigorously flossed his teeth every night, and that he may or may not be currently involved in a romantic relationship with his present roommate.

Kiyomi met Daichi the moment the door opened. In all honesty, Kiyomi was tremendously pleased to see a handsome face greet her. He was very polite and courteous, despite the tension and nervousness in his body.

Koushi introduced Daichi to her with an affectionate smile and a tender look which Kiyomi did not miss. Daichi returned the smile and look with just as much adoration.

The whole exchange was subtle, almost secretive and meant just for the two of them. But Kiyomi unintentionally caught everything and she saw the intimacy in it.

Suspicion brewing inside her, Kiyomi feigned blindness instead, offering her son’s roommate a warm, friendly smile.

Koushi’s room was hers for a week -the period of her stay- and she immediately noticed that the room hadn’t been touched and used for quite some time. His closet seemed to be the only furniture used recently.

She contemplated whether this entire week was not the first time her son would sleep in Daichi’s room.

She grabbed a photo-frame on her son’s neat, tidy desk and felt the corners of her lips tipped up when her eyes fell on the picture.

It was Daichi and Koushi smiling wide at the camera, both in colorful yukatas. Anyone else would mistaken it for two friends having fun at a festival, but Kiyomi knew better.

‘Well,’ she thought as she placed it back on the desk. ‘My sweet little Koushi is happy and that is the only thing that matters.’

She quietly walked out of the room with a towel and her toiletries in her hands, pausing just in time to catch her little Koushi lean forward to plant a short sweet kiss on his roommate’s lips.

Resisting the strong urge to clear throat to announce her presence, she quietly slipped away and slinked over to the bathroom instead to refresh herself.

The next morning, she grabbed a piece of paper from Koushi’s desk and started scribbling:

Koushi,

I went out to buy groceries.

I want you to know, I love you no matter what.

\- Mama

To clarify her point, she drew two male stick figures at the bottom and a huge heart above the figures. She hoped her note would deliver the furtive message it was trying to send.

The kitchen was empty when she walked in. Daichi must have gone to work already, and the soft singing in the bathroom indicated Koushi was in the shower.

She placed the note on the kitchen table before heading for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my headcanons is that Suga is an only child, so he's a bit spoiled and a mama's boy, but it clashes with his independent disposition.
> 
> Anyway, comments, criticisms and feedback would be nice.


End file.
